


It's all out

by Piggythecat



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, Transformers Spark Bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piggythecat/pseuds/Piggythecat
Summary: Ratchet finds out Bumblebee is bonded. A few jaws drop when everyone finds out to whom.





	It's all out

**Author's Note:**

> The word Schatz is a pet name for a loved one like honey. Literally it means treasure.

When Ratchet saw the diagnosis code on his scanner, his jaw pretty much dropped off.

_ What the actual frag?! _

The earnest swear was enough to catch all the other mechs attention. Bulkhead and Optimus had been talking at the other end of the makeshift medbay, while Ratchet tried to map out Bumblebee’s injuries from the last battle. Now they both turned their helms to see what got Ratchet out of his plating.

_ How did you come up with this primusforsaken idea? _

Ratchet rarely conceived his opinions, which were mostly displease on other’s plans, and this time was no expectation. His voice oozed condemnation.

_ Now where is the other brainiac so I can bang your stupid helms together? _

For a few moments, silence fell in the tiny medbay. Bumblebee laid on the berth in utter discomfort. This was what he had anticipated in fear for days. The normally talkative mech pressed his mouth shut and kept his optics on his servos. He focused on fighting the urge to fidget his digits. Optimus Prime and Bulkhead waved their optics from the group medic to his tiny yellow patient, alarm and concern colouring their EM fields. A line of unrecognisable expressions went through Ratchet’s face as the reality started sinking in. At first he had looked around as if waiting that Bees mysterious mate would just appear out of nowhere. But their little group remained the only ‘bots there.

_ Is it one of you two?  _ He finally asked uncharacteristically weak, almost uncertain.

_ Is one of us WHO? _

Optimus and Bulkhead managed to speak almost simultaneously. They had turned even more perplexed if possible. It took another klik for Ratchet to process things through and draw the conclusion, that the other two really had no idea what was happening.

_ Bee has gotten bonded,  _ he stated dryly regaining a bit of the usual grumpiness in his tone.

_ WHAT?!?  _ The cacophonic chorus of two answered intelligently. Ratchet didn't bother repeating. He had already moved forward and was following the trade of logic

_ But if it’s not with one of you, it must be… _

For his misfortune Prowl just popped his head in to check what all the shouting was about.

_ NO WAY _ !!! Optimus and Bulkhead continued their synchronized shock, turning their heads to look at the black-and-gold cyberninja with wide optics.

_ I have a feeling I’m going to regret asking, but what is going on? _

_ What is going on,  _ Ratchet rumbled,  _ is that Bumblebee here is bonded to somebot, and that bot is going to get my pede imprinted to his aft. _

By now Optimus had woken enough to stutter:

_ You… are you…. _

Prowl seemingly already regretted asking and let out a half hearted mocking laugh. 

_ Haa haa. Reeeal funny guys. _

Ratchet’s optics narrowed and his tone went an octave down.

_ A mech on my responsibility is lying there with an unsettled bond. I don’t find anything funny in that situation.  _

With that Prowl finally realized that how absurd the situation might have been, it was really happening.

_ Hey, don’t blame me. Why don’t you ask the culprit himself to explain his newest ‘accident’? _

All optics turned to Bumblebee once again. In the meantime he had lost the battle of wills and was now twisting his digits nervously - very aware how guilty he looked even with the attempted careless grin.

_ But if it’s not any of us, it must be a decepticon,  _ Optimus squeaked out after another uncomfortable silence.

…. _ or a dinabot _ , Bulkhead added, looking uncertain if that was any better of a possibility.

Proving his strength as a leader, perhaps to himself as well as to others, Optimus took a deep vent and finally faced Bee. 

_ Bumblebee,  _ Optimus started, trying to sound strong, squaring his broad shoulders for more confidence.  _ What do you have to say to this all? _

_ Yo bossbot, is something wrong?  _ Bumblebee’s own voice didn’t come out any more convincing.

_ Who are you bonded to, Bumblebee?  _ Optimus asked now louder.

_ Wow, that’s awfully personal. Not sure if I’m ready to share with y'all so suddenly.  _

Bumblebee’s grin flared, but he kept it on although internally he was quickly drowning in panic.

_ If you are mates with a… someone hostile to us, it affects us all. You have a responsibility not only to us, your friends, but the whole autobot cause. _

Optimus started to lecture, but was cut off by Ratchet. The medic stepped in front of Optimus, now between him and visibly anxious Bumblebee.

_ You can continue this conversation later, Optimus. I still have to fix the kid. And now I must make an extra scan for additional defects. _

Even while the leader of the group didn't see too happy about the interruption, the medics orders were something even the Prime couldn’t oppose. Optimus turned around and walked out the other two autobots following in his tail. The look on Bulkhead’s faceplated twisted Bumblebee’s tanks painfully. They were friends. Having been lying to him for weeks, especially about a secret like this, Bumblebee didn’t even dare guessing how deeply he had hurt his friend. Ratchet started his own lecture even before the last frame had disappeared through the doorway bringing his patient back to the present. For Bees misfortune, that did not give any relief from guilt and fear.

_ First of all, you should have informed your medic on any plans of bonding, or at least after it so they can make sure it all went fine. Unwanted side effects are not unheard of. Furthermore, the vacation newly bonded take is not just for social reasons. Many duties  _ **_such as combat_ ** _ are strictly off limits straight after bonding. Do I need to tell you why? _

Bumblebee’s tiny figure shrank in front of the angry medics gaze. Bee thought he saw tiny sparks of charge shooting from his eyes at some point.

_ No,  _ he whimpered. Bumblebee certainly did not need another reminder on why you shouldn’t engage in fight soon after bonding. Emotions and thoughts whirling through the bond were enough of a distraction without the nauseating, spak-crushing feeling of longing near to the loved one. Bumblebee had a blackened and cracked spot on his pelvic plating to remind him of the consequences losing focus even for a split second could have. Ratchet took his scanner, toggled it’s settings and started the scan not paying attention to his patients internal suffering.

_ Anything else you should have thought about before acting like a glitch?  _

Bumblebee interpreted the question as: anything you’d like to ask and went ahead.

_ Is it supposed to feel that bad, the bond, like it’s aching? _

Ratchet left out a long vent and lifted his optics from the scanner for a second.

_ Not usually. Bonds can feel unpleasant for a while before it settles. Staying close to the other half speeds up the process and helps with the uncomfortable sensations. From your state I’d guess your mate is at some distance. _

Bumblebee nodded. Ratchet vented out another time before continuing. He had now moved ahead to fix the cables on Bee’s hip. Apparently the wound was not that serious.

_ You do realize you have to tell us your sparkmate’s designation, don’t you? Keeping it a secret makes the situation worse for the both of you. _

_ I doubt it, _ Bumblebee thought, but managed to keep it for himself. If he thought giving out his mate’s designation would make things worse, getting into an argue with Ratchet was right next to it on the line of worst ideas ever.

_ Alrighty then. You don’t have to tell me. After all, I’m only responsible for your physical health. But it does not change the fact that you do have to tell Optimus. _

Bumblebee shrugged.  _ Sure. It’s not like I thought I could keep it from you forever. I’m just not ready yet. _

Ratchet left out a weird sneer-like sound and turned to pick up another tool.

_ If you know what you’re doing, who am I to scold you, h _ e continued over a shower of sparks. He was now welding Bumblebees outer plating to its original form. They sat in silence for a while. Bumblebees processor was running high. Panic-driven thoughts were chasing one another in complete chaos. He had of course known all along that the day would come when his team mates found out about his secret love life, but now that it finally happened he was completely clueless. Slag this was bad.

 

ØØØ

 

The sound of alarm rang through the autobot base. For a certain reason, the autobots weren’t especially alert, but were quickly shaken to action. The fruitless gossiping, and in Bee’s case frantic pondering, were interrupted by drawing out weaponry and getting ready to defend their base. It turned out the decepticons had landed on a clearing not far from the autobot base.

_ What are they trying to pull now?  _ Bulkhead rumbled as the autobots gathered outside.

_ Nothing good, that’s for sure,  _ Optimus answered frowning. He glanced at Ratchet and Bumblebee who were now arriving.

_ Bumblebee, you should probably stay back. We will talk as soon as this is sorted out. _

_ Try catch me, _ Bumblebee retorted, yet the rebellious nature of his words was somewhat diminished by the minibot hiding behind Bulkhead’s big arm like a scared little turbofox.

Bumblebee got angry glances from Ratchet and Prowl, but neither of them said anything. Optimus gave up arguing, too. After all, they had a bunch of decepticons doing Primus-knows-what in the neighborhood.

_ Autobots! Transform and roll out!  _ Came the familiar command and the small group obediently transformed to their vehicle modes.

The decepticons hadn’t moved from the point they had landed. When the autobots got closer they decreased speed cautiously. It looked like the decepticons were just standing there waiting - and it was fair to assume it was the autobots they waited.

_ Do you think it is a trap? _ Bulkhead asked glancing frantically in every direction. The autobots were hiding behind a couple of large buildings few blocks from the enemy. Bulkhead had his frame pressed against the wall, ready to charge. Prowl had climbed on a balcony and was cautiously peering ahead behind the columns.

_ Could be,  _ Prowl answered,  _ Although I have no idea what their plot could be since they are all there and in the city where they don’t have the advantage of their surroundings. Perhaps they have a new kind of weapon. _

The autobots were not left to weigh their chances uninterrupted for long. The decepticons kept looking around and after a while Megatron shouted at an apparently random direction.

_ Come out Optimus! I know you are lurking out there. I have something to tell, that might interest you. _

_ Should we hear him out?  _ Optimus asked his team through shared comm. line.

_ At least we’d get some time and more clues of their plans, _ Ratchet answered. The others nodded their acceptance.

_ All right. We go in and hear what they have to say. But stay alert. Be ready to defend and retreat at the smallest of indication. _

Optimus leading the way the autobots walked in the clearing. All of them held their weapons. Lugnut and Blitzwing gave them space by stepping behind their leader.

_ Now there you are _ , Megatron purred dangerously, stepping closer.

_ Just say what you are here for, Megatron and get out. _

_ Got sand in your pistons, huh? Well, I guess you are pathetic enough to be off the list anyway so we can deal with this without you. To be honest with you I am worried about one of my mecs. _ The autobots scuffed bemused at the last remark. A decepticon honest? Yeah, right.

_ One of my fine decepticons is being bugged by some processor-dead fool. I want every single one of you to know that I will find that mech and crush his delusional spark with my bare hands. _

The autobots dared to have a confused glance at one another. Megatron threatening their existence was nothing new. What they didn’t quite grasp was what was the reason this time. Megatron didn't pay attention to the turning helms and went on. He stepped closer making the situation that much more dangerous to the autobots.

_ Now then, I’m thinking this one, _ Megatron said, pointing his clawed digit at Bulkhead.  _ What do you say, Blitzwing, should I pick him. Or…  _ The digit turned and would have scraped Prowls chestplate had he not stepped back.  _...would you rather go for a pretty little dancer?  _

The autobots drew their weapons closer, ready to hit at their leaders command. The other decepticons still hadn’t moved and that kept Optimus from attacking.

_ Hmm I see,  _ Megatron kept growling.  _ Do I have to remind you, I would  _ **_enjoy_ ** _ squishing them all, one after another. Perhaps I should go ahead and start with this stupid insect. _

As Megatron lifted his fist for a hit, Optimus angled his axe towards it. Bumblebee’s stingers sparked loudly as the minibot hid his helm behind his arms. Simultaneously Prowl had leaped up to throw his shuriken and Bulkhead gave his full attention to the two remaining decepticons.

Loud  _ STOP _ froze the whole group. For a nanoklik the autobots tried anewed fight their confusion and get a hold of the situation. Then Blitzwing spoke again. His entire frame was shaking, digits curled in tight balls and cannons on his shoulder humming with charge. Hothead had his visored optics tightly fixed on Megatron.

_ You lay your digits on him and you will burn. _

Megatron ignored the threat, letting out a brief laugh instead of backing off. 

_ Oh Blitzwing _ , he gloated,  _ of course you would choose the least significant one on top of it all. _

_ Leave him alone! _

_ Had you left him alone and he would survive another cycle.  _ Megatron's voice was still full of dangerous glee. 

_ Sympathizing with the enemy will make you weak. And I do not tolerate weakness. I am sure you will grow to appreciate this. _

Megatron turned his attention back to the yellow autobot. His servo attempted to grab his throat. Then everyone moved at once. Bumblebee backed, simultaneously activating his stingers. Optimus swung his axe - which Megatron easily dodged. Prowl’s blow came right after and hit Megatron's raised servo. Bulkhead took stance between the rest of the decepticons and his friends. Blitzwing left out an enraged shout. Instead of burning them all, he’d switched to Icy and managed to freeze Megatron's left pede to the ground. Lugnut stood frozen even without the ice. You could see the the clogs in his helm turning as he though whether he should attack the usual target - the autobots - or his brother in arms who for some reason was harming his glorious  leader. Megatron freed his pede with a powerful twist and tried to reach the fleeing autobot with his other servo. Dispite failing in that, he used the momentum to grab the handle of Optimus's axe nearing his side. Pulling the weapon he forced Optimus between himself and the cyberninja who was punching his plating rather painfully.

_ Get off!  _ Megatron growled. _  I only want that annoying little scraplet. _

_ That I cannot allow,  _ Optimus answered steadfast, skillfully twisting his axe and thus bringing Megatron's servo in an awkward position behind him.

_ You are not bothered at all, are you, by the fact that one of your mecha is fraternizing with the enemy?  _ Megatron sneered back.

Optimus stilled, his optics sweeping the surroundings for the mech in question. Bumblebee had run around the group and was seeking security under Blizwing’s steaming cannons.

_ Is that true then? Is he your mate, Bumblebee?  _ He finally asked.

_ Yeah. Probably should've told you earlier…  _ Bumblebee’s voice was small and lacked the usual playfulness. The tall triplechanger curled his arm protectively around Bumblebee’s waist. Bumblebee welcomed the gesture by laying his tiny digits over Blitzwing’s and pressing closer to the other mech's side. 

_ We've been seeing each other a while and got bonded three days ago. _

_ And if you have a problem with that you can shove your protests up your pipehole you autobot scum, _ Blitzwing interjected.

Bulkhead apparently didn't pay attention to him, or just couldn't help himself. He’d stared the couple with his jaw open. 

_ But Bee. He is a ‘con. _

Bumblebee vented deep. 

_ Yes, he is a ‘con. And I'm an autobot,  _ he said strained _.  _ Bumblebee's voice was half obscured _ by Megatron laughing maniacally and Prowl and Optimus having a whispered conversation by themselves. _

_ Hi there everybody, I'm Blitzwing and I'm a decepticon,  _ Blitzwing cackled in response.

_ Hi, Blitzwing. Why are you siding with the enemy?  _ Lugnut had gotten his brain module working in the mean time - at least almost.

_ Because he is fragging the pathetic little fixbot, _ Megatron managed to answer first and that was it for Bumblebee. Coming out to everybot probably could have gone worse, Bee just could not think of a worse scenario right at the moment.

_ I’m not listening to this. We're leaving,  _ Bumblebee said tugging his mates servo.

_ Just say where to, Schatz,  _ Blitzwing assured the mad red grin softening to something fond.

_ The date spot?  _ Bumblebee asked. The corner of his mouth twisted upwards, wiping the irritation off his faceplates. Blitzwing nodded and the two of them transformed and took off.

Bumblebee heard mechs shouting behind them ( _ Bumblebee, wait! You fool, you can't flee from me! Bee I don't understand!)  _ but he was fast and the voices soon faded away. He followed the distinct whine of jet engines above him. 

 

ØØØ

 

Blitzwing and Bumblebee had taken a small park as their secret meeting place. The park consisted only of two iron branches under an old tree tucked between shaggy old buildings that seemed to be deserted. Drifting around the last edge, Bumblebee found his mate already there standing by the tree. Bumblebee transformed and run in his arms. Blitzwing lifted him up against his chassis and Bumblebee buried his helm in his neck cables, effectively hiding the tiny pearls of coolant that insistently gathered in his optics.

_ Well, that slag sucked,  _ Blitzwing stated dryly.

_ Fragging awful. And it's not over. I still need to talk to Optimus and the others. And apparently Megatron wants me offline,  _ Bumblebee muttered against Blitzwing’s warm plating.

_ If he hurts you I will break every mechanism in his frame and leave him screaming,  _ Blitzwing yelled, the red visor shining bright.

_ Every mech hates us,  _ Bumblebee sobbed.

_ If they do, it's their problem,  _ Blitzwing snarled and then continued more calmly:

_ We are together, we are happy, and it's up to them to decide how they take it. _

_ I guess. I don't want to think about it. I just want to be with you. Last days have been fragging torture without you. Can we stay here for a while? _

_ If you wish so. I don't want to be anywhere else. _

Blitzwing carefully lowered himself on the ground, bringing Bumblebee to sit on his lap. Bumblebee wiggled a little to get comfortable and when he was done, sighed contently. The ache in his spark was easing away with every sparkbeat he spent pressed against his love. Bumblebee knew the moment wouldn't last forever, but it only made him savour it more. 

 

ØØØ

 

When Optimus Prime's helm peeked behind a corner, Bumblebee’s chest clenched. It was not like he was surprised - given the Prime had commed and asked if they could talk a few minutes ago - or was waiting for an execution. Bee knew, that Optimus very likely would not kick him out of their group or accuse him of treason and give out to the council. Still he feared facing his friends. Blitzwing raising to his feet brought the yellow autobot from his thoughts. Optimus peered nervously from Bumblebee to Blitzwing. Beside him stood Ratchet wearing his typical frown. Thankfully Bulkhead and Prowl seemed to be absent. Bumblebee stumbled upright, not even trying to act cool.

_ Bumblebee… Blitzwing,  _ Optimus started, then halted. After an awkward silence he tried again:

_ Bumblebee, I wish you'd have felt safe enough to speak of your relationship sooner. As it is, this came as a surprise - shock even - to us all. Since your chosen mate is --- represents an opposing faction that is at war with us, there were, and still is, much to discuss. In your absence we already established few things. First of all: nobot does oppose your relationship. You are free to love whoever you want. Secondly I need to hear from you, are you still holding to your oath to serve the autobot cause? _

_ Yes, I am not deserting you guys just because I have a mate now. _

_ And you, Blitzwing, do you wish to join our group? _

_ No, you autobot scum! I am a decepticon and you can't change it. _

_ Well, in that case our daily existence and aspirations do not change greatly. On our demand Megatron assured he wouldn't knowingly offline or hurt you Bumblebee. I on the behalf of all autobots on Earth promise the same for you Blitzwing. _

_ Accidents can still happen, so I'd keep an eye out,  _ Ratchet butted in. Optimus stepped aside, giving the medic clear sight of the couple.

_ Ratchet here wanted to have a word with you as well. _

_ Quite a few words, yes. Some of them would burn your young, idiotic audials. But in order to keep this brief, you two are on mandatory medical leave for the next two weeks. _

_ You can't control me, autobot! Blitzwing interjected, but Ratchet wouldn't hear it. _

_ As I said, mandatory. And after that I will perform a checkup - on both of you.  _ This time Blitzwing didn't dare to protest. Bumblebee could very well understand why. Ratchet the hatchet was something no one wanted to experience first hand.

_ Can I at least come to visit?  _ Bumblebee asked in stead.

_ Of course you can,  _ Optimus answered smiling softly,  _ Just not with him, at least for now. _

Bumblebee still had trouble looking friend in the optics. The fact that everything about them - him and Blitzwing - being together felt right didn't ease the guilt he felt. It was (well - had been) still a secret and his friends would still be upset.

_ Yeah, I get it,  _ he said inspecting the patchy grass.

_ It will be alright, Bumblebee. We will figure things out and it will be alright.  _ Optimus squeezed the tiny ‘bots shoulder reassuringly. 

_ Now you go enjoy your honeymoon. Where do you think you’ll go? _

_ Dunno. Maybe Dinabot Island ‘cos there are no humans? _

_ Well, keep in touch. And Blitzwing,  _ Optimus stilled for a split second,  _ I guess we will be seeing you. _

That was not exactly a  _ welcome to the family _ but Bumblebee took it. He hugged Optimus and then returned to his lover's side as the other two autobots disappeared behind the buildings.

_ It's going to be alright,  _ he sighed and wrapped his servos around Blitzwing’s thigh. 


End file.
